Real Or Imaginary?
by Velvet Storm
Summary: What happens with Portia curls up to watch her favorite movie and something goes wrong with the DVD player? She finds herself face to face with Captain Sparrow..in present day! Meant to be funny, silly and a little naughty so please don't be too critical!


_ What happens when Portia curls up to watch her favorite movie and something goes wrong with the DVD player? She finds herself face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow…in present day! Meant to be funny and silly and a little naughty. _

She'd been looking forward to this night for a week. Portia had not had an easy time in life the past couple years and after the "straw that broke the camel's back" she decided she needed a night away. She'd rented a room a couple hours south of her home, a suite. She made sure to take her bathing suit, the current book she was reading, her laptop and two of her favorite movies; Pirates of the Caribbean and Braveheart.

Portia checked into the hotel around one, immediately locking herself in for the night. She'd stopped for food and drinks and was looking forward to the next two days. _Just me and what's left of my sanity_, she thought to herself with a slight chuckle.

Propping pillows up in bed, she read for an hour before realizing she was hungry. She fixed a few pizza rolls and opened the bag of chips. _Maybe I'll check email_, she thought immediately hooking up her laptop.

She sat for a few minutes, eating pizza rolls and chips, scanning her email, not finding anything all that interesting. She replied to a couple of her friends before realizing she wanted to watch one of the movies she'd brought from home.

Portia smiled to herself. The pirate movie. She shook her head. Never did she think she could be attracted to a drunken pirate. But he did it for her, and thousands of others. Given the chance, she'd hurt him. Just let her go 'back in time', pretend it was real, and she'd absolutely hurt him.

After turning the laptop off and unfolding the sofa sleeper to make herself more comfortable, she was ready for her pirate adventure. Of course, she had memorized every little nuance of the movie, every line, and could copy Jack's mannerisms almost perfect. But it was still an adventure. And it always took her mind off her own life, which was the goal at this moment.

Lying back with her wine cooler, she was quite comfortable as the movie started. Yes the opening scene; young girl with a fascination for pirates on a huge ship; ironically finds the son of a pirate (of course she didn't know the story yet); then she's ten years older and dreaming of that day when she saw the ship "with the black sails" the morning of the ceremony for Norrington; damn tight dress; can't breathe…

Finally! There he was, her beloved drunk pirate…in a little bitty boat…scooping out water with no success. How could anyone ever take him serious as a pirate looking at this? But, alas, as other scenes proved, he was certainly a pirate to be reckoned with.

Suddenly the screen scrambled like a cable channel that wasn't paid for. "Oh no," she muttered. "Damn old machine." She tried hitting a few buttons on the remote to no avail. "I swear," she sighed, getting up and hitting the top of the DVD player. Maybe it was a lose wire or something.

There was a sound similar to a firecracker exploding and then smoke filled the room. She immediately thought something had caught fire and ran for the ice bucket, dumping the cubes of water into the sink and turning on the faucet. Her heart was pounding and she wasn't prepared for the voice she heard.

"Excuse me but which way to Port Royal?"

She screamed, knocking over the bucket in the sink and somehow managed to turn the faucet off. Her breath stuck in her throat. Was she dreaming? That had to be it. This was a dream. She'd fallen asleep during the movie.

Captain Jack Sparrow was standing in the middle of the suite, not far from the television, which was completely black.

She froze, unable to move or speak.

"Miss?"

He was larger than life to her. "I…uh…how…" she stammered.

Smiling he looked about the room. "This is int'resting," he said, sauntering his way around. "Nothin' like this back on me ship. Was that water runnin' from that there pipe?" He pushed past her, looking at the faucet as if it were a puzzle, and then turned one of the small knobs. "Bloody 'ell!" he exclaimed. "Can ye believe it?"

Was this real? She covered her mouth with her hand. Should she run? If he were really out of the movie, how would he get back? "Sir…uh…I mean…Jack…um…Captain," she stuttered. "You're…uh…nowhere near…Port Royal."

"No?" he said, eyeing her plate of pizza rolls. "Wot are these little buggers?"

"They're pizza…rolls," she answered, realizing he probably had no idea what pizza was. "Um…dough…tomato sauce…cheese."

"Sounds tasty," he said, picking up a couple and popping them in his mouth. It only took one bite before his eyes grew large. "Hot! Hot!" he said, fanning his mouth.

Portia laughed then. Captain Jack Sparrow was in her hotel room. Her mind stayed with that for a moment. _In her hotel room._ She didn't know how he got here but her fear was quickly melting away. He was harmless. Whether this was a dream or real, she decided to see what would happen.

Jack carefully finished the pizza rolls in his mouth. "Got any rum, love?" he asked, eyeing the bottle on one of the tables.

"Sort of," she answered, getting him a cold wine cooler from the small refrigerator. "Try it."

He studied the bottle for a moment. "No cork?" he asked.

"Twist the top off."

He did as he was told and took a swig. "Could be stronger, mate, but not bad," he told her, seeing the bedroom. "Wot's this way?"

She followed him as he staggered about the bedroom. "Wot the blazes are those?" he exclaimed when he looked out the window and saw cars.

Trying not to laugh, Portia answered, "Those are horseless carriages." She figured that was all he would understand.

"How do they ever work with those tiny wheels?" he asked, looking rather confused as he watched the cars. Then he spotted the telephone on the nightstand. "Wot is that?"

"It's a phone," she answered. "I can contact someone else who has one of these and we can talk."

"Without needin' ink and parchment?"

"Yes."

Jack turned to face her squarely, as if seeing her for the first time. Her heart pounded in her chest again seeing the look in his eyes directed at her.

"What's yer name lass?" he asked with a smirk. "You're a pretty strumpet, ye are."

"Um…Portia," she answered quietly, backing up. He took a step forward with each of her steps back.

"Portia," he repeated, licking his lips. "Pretty name for a pretty strumpet." He glanced around. "And it looks like we be in yer sleeping chamber." His eyebrows shot up and revealed his gold teeth when he grinned.

"Um…yeah…this is a hotel room," she answered, feeling the frame of the bathroom entrance hitting her back. "I'm renting it."

"Aye…don' matter what you call it…wot is all this?" He walked past her into the bathroom.

She took a deep breath; thankful he found something else to catch his attention for the moment. "It's a bathroom," she said. "The tub I'm sure you are familiar with except that water also streams from up here." She pointed towards the showerhead. "This would replace the chamber pot," she continued, pointing to the toilet. "And this would replace your pitcher and bowl for washing your hands." Now she was thankful she paid attention in history class!

"Well I'll be," he said, shaking his head. "Can ye believe this? Wait till I tell me crew! We've got to get us a room like this!" He looked around and noticed the small amenity tray. "I see soap. Wot's the rest in these lil' bottles?"

Portia pointed as she answered. "Shampoo, conditioner and lotion."

"Aye, things for a lass," Jack concluded with a nod.

"No, things to wash your hair and moisturize your skin," she corrected.

"Muster…mishter…," he said with a frown. "Wot is that?"

"It takes away the dryness from your skin," she explained, watching as he picked up the hairdryer. He studied it and turned it on, scaring himself and immediately dropping it to reach for his pistol. "No!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing the hairdryer to turn it off. "It's okay. This dries your hair after you've washed it."

Jack's eyes darted up towards her searching for reassurance. She seemed perfectly at ease so he put his pistol away and reached for the bottle he'd put on the counter.

"Would you like to try the shower?" she offered. Not that she would have ever said anything but he sure could use a bath.

Looking up at the showerhead, Jack said, "Ye said water runs from there?"

"Yes, it's wonderful," she told him truthfully. "You've got everything you need; soap, shampoo and the hairdryer. Your crew will be jealous."

"Will ye join me?"

Portia stared at him. "Join you?" she repeated. "In there?"

"Aye, love," he said with a boyish smile beginning to take off his layers.

Leaving the bathroom, Portia's mind was racing. She didn't even know him! And while she was immensely attracted to him, being with him was absolutely not an option, except in her dreams and writings. Eyeing her suitcase, she remembered her bathing suit. She'd put that on and tell him that's how they did it now.

While she heard numerous sounds, no doubt all his clothes and trinkets and weapons being dropped to the cold white tile, she quickly stripped, putting her suit on in record time, hearing the water in the shower. He was much smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

"Blast that's cold as ice!" she heard him exclaim. She shook her head; so he got halfway there.

"Turn the other one on too," she called out, walking into the bathroom. "You turned on the cold water." Taking a quick deep breath, she opened the curtain and stepped in to see his back. While his skin was completely golden brown, it couldn't hide the numerous scars slashed across his back. Her eyes began to travel further down but he turned around too quick.

Forcing her eyes to remain focused on his, she felt her heart thumping inside her chest and wondered if he heard it, as his eyes scanned her body.

"Wot is this?"

"This is a bathing suit," Portia answered truthfully. "It's what we wear when bathing."

Jack's nose wrinkled as he frowned. "Don' like it," he told her with a wave of his hand. "Take it off."

"But this is what we…"

Stepping closer to her, he repeated, "I said take it off, savvy?"

He was used to giving orders and having them followed. And she certainly couldn't deny him after hearing the magical word. She slid the suit off and tossed it to the floor.

"Aye better," he said, eyes roaming again. "Now how do this shampoo stuff work?"

Portia helped Jack wash and condition his hair, doing her best to work with all his braids. She wondered how he got so many anyway. While she washed her hair, Jack simply stood in front of her, staring, taking in every inch of her visually. She couldn't tell at this point whether her heart was pounding in excitement or nervousness.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked him with a small smile.

"Making up a game plan," he answered, eyebrows raised in emphasis.

Once finished with her hair, she reached for the small bar of soap and began to work the lather in her hands, facing the stream of water. She felt Jack press his wet naked body against hers, taking the soap and sliding it over her slick skin switching the bar from hand to hand.

Portia leaned her head back against Jack's shoulder, quietly moaning, feeling his hands and fingers slide and squeeze and tease her body. God this was fantastic! She was instantly turned on and feeling much more confident about being in this situation with him so she turned to face him, pressing him lightly against the wet tile, with every intention of kissing him.

Knowing her desire, Jack grabbed her hands, pinning them behind her back with one hand and gripping her hair and pulling down with the other, forcing her mouth to lift to his. "Is this wot ye want, love?" he whispered, before crushing his mouth to hers, lips sliding past hers to take what he wanted.

The pain in her wrists and hairline were nothing compared to the desire she felt towards Jack. She wanted him now, wanted him to take her now, just have his way with her. While there was the gentler and somewhat humorous side to him, there was still the underlying core of a pirate, who would gain control, whatever the situation. "Jack…" she breathed.

He let go and told her, "Wash me."

She found the soap and began the lathering process in her hands again, gently sliding them across his marked body. She danced around the scars and wounds, not knowing if they were sore, working on his arms, his chest, his back, down to his legs, but avoiding the one area she knew she wanted most.

He smiled, watching the young girl glide her hands over him, knowing she was a little uncomfortable. They were always so cute like that, a little timid, a little unsure. He never allowed a woman more control over him than what he had over her. He was a captain after all. Tilting her chin, forcing her to look at him, loving the look of uncertainty in her eyes, seeing the fact she knew he had control over her, he kept her gaze while guiding her slick hand to his hardness. "Let's not forget here, aye?" he said with a wicked grin towards her. He moaned quietly as her hand gave him pleasure. Clean pleasure, he chuckled to himself.

They rinsed all the soap off, Portia glancing at him nervously and Jack watching her as if stalking prey. When she started to reach for a towel, Jack slapped her hand away. "Ye won't be needin' that," he said, picking her up over his shoulder.

"Jack," she protested, staring down at the floor. "Put me down."

With command force, she was thrown down to the bed, it bouncing a couple times from her abrupt landing. Jack was immediately crawling towards her on his hands and knees with a look that told her what would be happening next.

_ Oh god_, she thought. _This is real_. She'd never imagined her images would come true but were here, larger than life. His black hair, still dripping from the shower, with numerous braids and beads hanging down, his golden brown skin complete with scars and wounds from his past revealing all she wanted to see and more, the kohl around his eyes almost gone but the desire boiling in his dark depths unmistakable. It was all for her, real and in person. She was excited but scared at the same time. In all her dreams and visions, she was always in control. Now that it was actually happening, she knew she had no control.

"Why do ye look at me like that?" he asked, noticing a look of fear cross her blue eyes. They were beautiful, blue as the sky on a clear Caribbean day.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm going to hurt ye or somethin," he answered. "I've no reason to be doin that."

"Well…you are a pirate."

"Aye but that don' mean I'm a barbarian," he told her as he covered her damp body with his. "Ye be a beautiful lass that I'd like the company of."

Portia noticed a slight change in his eyes, as if he'd tempered himself a little. "The company of?" she repeated, reveling in the feel of his body on hers. This was almost too much to handle.

"Aye, love," Jack said, grinning wide to show his gold teeth. "To bed with ye, savvy?"

_ Oh god, that smile, those eyes, that word_ she thought as her body nearly went limp underneath him. She was his and knew it, for whatever whim his brain could think of. All he had to do was smile like that and it was all over.

Portia completely surrendered to Jack as his mouth hungrily closed over hers, hands crawling over her body. She felt like pirate cargo, stolen and ravaged, as he had his way. While he was rough with her, it was not painful. Somewhere along the way, her feeling of helplessness transformed into a thirst deep within her that needed quenching, as her hands began to grab and squeeze every inch of him she could reach, pulling him to her.

"There she be," Jack whispered heavily in between their wet kisses.

"Who?" Portia asked breathlessly, wanting nothing more than him inside her.

He lifted his head to catch her eyes with his. "The lass ye lock away," he told her. "No need to be holdin back with 'ol Jack."

When he slipped fingers inside her, his mouth sucking on her nipple, she gripped his back and moaned, wanting so much more. "I want to hear ye," he whispered, gently grazing the small pebble with his teeth, eliciting a louder moan from her. "Cum for Jack."

Her head thrown back against the pillow, unaware of life around her except for what he was doing to her, she gripped his skin and the sheets, whatever she could reach, as she allowed his fingers to play, explore, to dip inside her and back out again, realizing no one had ever done it the way he was. She felt her body immediately tighten, heard him whispering encouraging words as he licked and sucked each nipple and then felt the core of her inside spasm and pulse against his hand, causing her to cry out and keep a death grip on his back.

"Oh my god," she gasped, her breathing and body slowing from its climax. "Jack…where did you…never mind…I don't want to know." She lay still in his arms, fighting for breath, her body still tingling from leftover sensations of extreme pleasure.

Jack immediately got up, moving a chair over to the bedroom window that faced the parking lot and sat down. "C'mere love," he said. "I want to stare at your world while you pleasure me."

His words were enough to turn her on, enough to command her, as she got up and obeyed, kneeling in front of him, hardly able to wait to take him in her mouth. She felt his hand on her hair, stroking her as if she were a pet. Portia didn't care though. Desire had taken her body and mind over and she wasn't trying to get them back. His stiffness in and out of her mouth was heaven. She kissed and licked and sucked, allowing her fingers freedom to play and squeeze, continuing until his eyes were shut and moans were filling the room.

With a growl of lust minutes later, he pushed her off him, sending her to the floor while he got up. "Over here," he commanded as she scrambled to get up and join him by the bed. He pushed her face down, spreading her legs by nudging them with his, quickly slipping inside her with ease, thrusting hard as one hand gripped her hip while the other pulled her hair back.

Portia didn't know exactly where her groans and cries of passion and pain were emanating from; his hard pounding inside her, his fingers digging into her hip or his death grip pull of her hair. She was lost in a world she didn't want to end as she listened to his grunts and gasps. Captain Jack Sparrow was taking her, that's all that mattered.

A few more minutes passed until Jack slowed to a stop, catching his breath one more time. "Up on the pillows," he instructed, watching as she slowly crawled up to the top of the bed. "Face me." She turned to lay on her back, eyes wide with lust for him. That's what he liked to see as he felt a twitching that needed release. Now.

He covered her body again, sliding back inside her but staying still for a moment. He studied her eyes and face briefly, gently touching her face, grazing his fingers across her skin. "Portia," he breathed. "Ye are a bonny lass."

She didn't have time to smile at his moment of tenderness as his mouth closed on hers, claiming it as his own, his tongue demanding the attention of hers, thrusting himself into her, each one hard and with all the effort he had within him it seemed. Their groans filled the room while Jack's last cry of release the loudest and longest, sounding almost like a lion roaring in victory.

Portia lay in bewilderment and awe while Jack's body fell limp on hers. They lay together chests heaving, each in their own world of pleasure, until he lifted his head to gaze at her. He smiled the sweetest smile she'd ever seen from him and kissed her lips with a tenderness she didn't think he had, then got up and headed for the bathroom.

An hour later, Portia woke up from the sunset blasting into the hotel room through the open bedroom window. She fought to regain her senses as she was out of it when she woke. She immediately smiled, remembering her dream. God what a dream it had been. So real and vivid like he had really been there.

Her body shivered from the cold breeze of the air conditioner causing her to sit up and realize she was naked.

_ Oh my god. _

A rush of panic swept through her as she leapt off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Everything was as it was in her…dream? Except she noticed two things missing.

The wine cooler bottle and the hair dryer.

A nd lying on the bathroom counter was one red bead that she knew wasn't hers.

_Oh my god,_ she thought again. _That was real! _

_Or was it?_


End file.
